


Best Kept Secret

by emeraldvixen



Series: MCU Ghost Chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doesn't fit with the timeline but roll with me here, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, but you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen
Summary: You can thank the lockdown for this.You are Ghost, an Avenger with the power of invisibility. After keeping your relationship with Bucky a secret for months, you act out and he pretends he doesn't care. Bucky's never been the best communicator so it's a good thing that some problems can be solved with makeup sex. And boy, does he get vocal in the bedroom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: MCU Ghost Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705978
Comments: 27
Kudos: 168





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! 
> 
> So this was a lockdown kinda piece. I don't think there is anything triggering in here, but he does call the reader 'slut' and 'whore' a couple of times. In a sexy way. If that turns you off, maybe not the work for you! Hope you enjoy!

Sucking the chocolate from Pietro’s finger was probably the straw that broke the camel’s back, but brushing up against Thor before dessert and trading innuendos with Tony throughout the meal hadn’t helped. Yet it wasn’t until another man’s flesh was between your hollowed-out cheeks that the door slammed. The room went silent, all eyes on the door Bucky had just stormed out of.   
  
“What’s eating him?” Tony snarked, glancing around the table before every eye fell upon Steve who shrugged, brow furrowed. Tony shrugged too, before chatter broke out once more as the final remnants of dessert were devoured. Pietro was called into a conversation with Wanda and Nat, letting you sit back for a second as your gaze floated back to the slammed door.   
  
It’d been a rough week at Avengers HQ, not just because of the pressure the UN were placing on the ten of you (eleven if you counted Vision - _can androids feel pressure?_ ), but because Tony and Steve’s constant sparring was causing riffs through the whole team, leaving everyone on edge and volatile. When Vision had suggested a team dinner, it’d seemed like the perfect time to let off some steam. Looking around the table at the smiling faces, it certainly seemed to have done the job. While Wanda relied on her brother’s back up to relay a riveting tale to Nat and Clint, Bruce and Vision chatted and Thor and Stark threw grapes at each other. Steve was quiet though, and a sharp glance in his direction found him staring right back at you.   
  
As your eyes met, he gave you a look. Not quite withering with the way the corners of his mouth curled, but maybe questioning? You weren’t quite sure, but it made your stomach flip all the same.   
  
Bucky hadn’t told surely? You certainly hadn’t. A few months back, you’d both decided that whatever was going on between you was to be kept private for as long as possible. Private not just from the public and the media circus which followed the Avengers around, but private from the team. It wasn’t that you weren’t sure about him - besides being beyond nice to look at, Buck was everything you wanted in a partner. But telling the team would change everything. Sure, Wanda and Vision were a thing, but it’s a bit different when one half of the pair isn’t technically alive.   
  
There were a lot of reasons that it was kept a secret - Tony’s constant doubt over Bucky’s stability, Steve’s pining for a dead woman, Thor’s recent breakup with Jane, Clint’s long-distance with his wife and kids, and worst of all was the way that Nat and Bruce danced around each other, brokenhearted over a relationship that never happened. No way would you rub a new romance in their faces. Not now.   
  
And yet the way that Steve raised his eyebrow implied that maybe Bucky had let slip. _Best to act dumb._ You tilted your head to the side, grateful to be sat at the opposite end of the table and mouthed a “what?”   
  
Steve just smirked and narrowed his eyes, before turning back to join in Bruce and Vision’s animated discussion.   
  
You lingered for a while after dinner, while slowly the group moved through to the plush couches of the living room, with wide glass panes overlooking the city lights. Tony had said more than once that kitchen staff were hired for a reason, but you always felt better having at least stacked the plates for them. And you were biding your time - it never felt right to be around them without Buck’s brooding pout and sparkling eyes.   
  
“Hey, Ghost? You coming?” Tony called from the doorway.   
  
Already knowing the answer, you pretended to check the time. “I think I’ll just call it a night, Tony. Been a long week. Thanks though.”   
  
“That is has. Goodnight.” He said with a nod, before joining the others.   
  
It wasn’t until you were in the elevator heading up to your apartment that your stomach started to sink. Sure, you’d known when Bucky had left that he wouldn’t be thrilled with you, but the wine with dinner and the adrenaline buzz had let you ignore it.  _Was he really mad at you? Weren’t you mad at him?_

Your mind wandered back to that first night when his hand had found yours in this very elevator. From the first day he’d arrived at Avengers HQ, there was something electric between you. The way his eyes always found you first in a room, or how easy you could read his moods when no one else could. After weeks of risky touches, flirty banter and cold showers on both of your behalf's, all it had taken was a few glasses of wine and an empty elevator. You’re not sure who made the first move, but fingers tangled together seconds before you were pressed up against the wall. He didn’t kiss you, just pressed your wrists next to your head and hovered his lips an inch from yours. No, he’d given you ample time to pull away, but instead you pressed your lips against his and drank in what he gave. 

As the elevator ground to a halt, you stepped out and took in the still air. He didn’t often come up to your apartment, but you had rather hoped that he’d be waiting tonight. Instead, you went through your usual routine, making a beeline for the bedroom but leaving the door ajar. There were cameras in the main rooms on every floor, but Stark wasn’t a pervert. Bedrooms were off limits. Out of the line of sight, you let the familiar cool shiver wash over you, from head to toe and felt your physical form disappear to the naked eye. 

Invisible and silent, you made your way back to the waiting elevator, you hit the floor above and let it take you there. Sure, if Stark checked the elevator records closely enough he’d be able to see your frequent trips into Bucky’s apartment, but you liked to think that he had more pressing matters on his mind. It’d become something of a habit, your little invisible jaunts to Bucky’s place, where you’d smooth a hand down his arm to let him know you’d arrived or else just wait in his bedroom.

Stepping out on light feet, you crept through the kitchen until you could see him, silhouetted by the wide windows and city lights down below. 

His back was to you and you were still invisible, but his growl filled the whole apartment. “You shouldn’t be here.”

You froze on the spot, his harsh tone like ice water. Usually neither of you wouldn’t speak until his bedroom door was shut for fear of the security behind the cameras listening in to your conversations. 

Bucky sighed loudly, turning around in the dim light to face you. His eyes met yours - _how?_ “I’m tired of this. Show me.” The venom laced his voice as he bit out each word, jaw tight and metal fingers clenched around a glass - _whisky, maybe_?

Letting the shiver wash over you once again, you felt your form solidify, visible once more. “Looks like you can already see?” You muttered meeting his eyes with a raised eyebrow. _What are you doing, Buck?_

He didn’t bend under your gaze, but shifted closer and set his glass on the coffee table. “Hmm. So what’s the story then, couldn’t find a quick fuck elsewhere?” He spat, nostrils flaring as he stopped maybe a foot from you, close enough for the familiar scent of his body wash to permeate the air around you. 

The words twisted in your gut as you raked your eyes down his torso, ignoring the hard muscle all too obvious in a henley. The silence cut through the apartment. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. Couldn’t convince one of those guys to let you sneak into their beds, maybe the God or the Sokovian? Or have you already been there and now you’re lookin’ for a second hit?” The New York accent really came out when he was pissed.

It took a beat, for the words to settle around you. Enough time to take in the hardness in his face and the stillness of his body. He was _actually_ serious. It almost made you laugh, but the anger flared in your gut too strongly for that. You stepped back as though you’d been burned. “I’m going to pretend like you didn’t say any of that.” You snarled back. “No.” You cut off his next words with a finger in the air. “Don’t you dare. You don’t get to be jealous.”

Bucky exploded, throwing his arms in the air. “Oh I don’t get to be jealous, do I?! So you can do what-” 

But you’d stepped into his space and put a hand on his chest, pushing sharply. He didn’t move an inch, but it made you feel better. “-Don’t you dare! You don’t get to be angry at me when I’ve spent a week and a half trying to get more than two words out of you. Even through locked doors and being stood up _twice_. What am I supposed to think, Buck?!”

“And you think this is the way to make me want you? Acting like some cheap slut and messin’ around with other guys?” His words had a bite to them. Nothing you hadn’t heard before, but they hit differently coming out of his mouth. 

“I haven’t messed around with anyone!” You cried, stepping away to give yourself room to throw your hands around. “I’ve been trying to find something that’d make you pay _attention_.”

Bucky’s nostrils flared, fists clenching. “It was you who wanted to keep this a secret.” He snapped, more cooly this time. That was dangerous, at least angry Bucky was predictable, but this cold, icy snap was new territory.

“A secret between _us_!” You hit back. “So why the fuck was Steve giving me eyes all night after your little tantrum?!” Red hot tendrils of fury flared in your stomach. Your heart beat quickly, so quickly that you could hear it pounding in your ears as the silence fell.

“Tantrum?” Bucky asked slowly, clasping his hands behind his back. Soldier stance, broad shouldered and open. _Because he didn’t see you as a threat._ “You’ve done nothin’ but throw yourself at other men all week.” He was as calm as they come now, as if discussing the weather as his gaze settled above your head. _Like you weren’t even worth looking at._ “Nice to know I meant nothin’ to you but you could have warned a guy.”

“Stop it!” You yelped, stepping up to his chest, pressing a palm up against his pec. Still he wouldn’t look at you. _Oh for fuck’s sake_. “Stop making out like me flirting with someone is the end of the world when you’ve been an unrepentant _bastard_ all week.” You punctuated your venomous words by reaching up a hand to pull his gaze down to yours. 

It was amazing how quickly he moved, but in a flash your arms were squeezed together in the small of your back, chest pressed up against the cold glass of the window. “Enough!” His voice growled in your ear. He was pressed against you, heat from his body in stark contrast with the freezing window. “I’m tired of playin’ this game. You don’t want to tell them but you want me to be all over you like a fuckin’ puppy?!” He spat.

You pulled hard on your wrists, but super soldier strength exceeded yours every day of the week. There was nowhere to go. “I never asked you to be all over me.” You hissed back. “I need something, Buck! Something more than one word answers and locked doors. Write me a fucking note?! A text? Talk to me like I’m a real person?” He was silent behind you, and as you stopped pulling against his hold, your fury started to merge into something else. Disappointment, maybe. “I just need something to let me know that this isn’t one sided.” You said against the glass, eyes shut.

It was quiet once more, only the sound of your breath filling the seconds. Then the grip on your wrists slowly let up, though he didn’t move away. “How could you even think-.” He stopped, still pinning you against the window. “Doll.” He started again, “How could you ever think that I’m not fuckin’ crazy about you? I’ve spent the last hour thinkin’ about how I can be in the same room as the Sokovian and not rip his fuckin’ fingers off.”

Bucky’s hands settled on your waist, gentle fingers strumming bare skin where your shirt had ridden up. Then his forehead pressed up against your shoulder. 

Slowly you turned in his arms, until your back pressed against the window. His face was inches from yours now as you stroked your fingers over his shoulders softly, testing the waters. “You’re jealous?” You asked.

“Don’t I have the right to be?” He growled back, not unkindly. Just… _hurt_. 

You’d done that, You’d hurt him. And even though he had been acting like an absolute prick for weeks on end, maybe playing on insecurity wasn’t a smart move on your behalf.

“Bucky…” You breathed, running fingers through his hair until your hands cradled his face. “Sorry, I just wanted your atten-” 

But then he was kissing you, fingers digging into your exposed skin. He didn’t waste time, slipping his tongue in your mouth and dominating with a harsh bite to your lower lip. “Oh I know what you wanted.” He grunted, running both hands down to grab your ass.

Gasping into his mouth at the assault, his rough grasp had you rubbing your thighs together. It’d been a while, but the memory of him was a turn on. 

“Yeah, I know what you wanted.” He breathed against your lips. “Just a little harlot, aren’t you? Can’t go too long without a cock or you start actin’ out.”

A harsh squeeze had you keening, pressing your chest against his as electric sparks twinged in your gut. “Bucky I-” 

“-But you can’t get it from anyone else can you?” Then he stepped away. Dropped his grip on you and turned away to pick up his whisky. _Oh hell no_.

“Couldn’t I?” Your voice sounded more confident than you felt, but it was worth it for the slow turn of his head.

Setting his drink back on the table, he raised an eyebrow. “Have you tried?” 

You shook your head sharply, stepping away from the window as his gaze dragged down your body. You’d dressed for dinner to torture him, just jeans and a nice top - tight - but nothing wild enough to merit suspicion from the others. “Don’t want anyone else.”

He smirked, but rolled his eyes, “You sure? Didn’t seem that way when you were suckin’ on his fingers.”

With a sigh of your own, you reached out and took his hand - the human one - and brought it to your lips. With his gaze encouraging you, you slipped the index finger between your lips, letting him press it back and in along your tongue before wrapping your lips around it to suck. Once again your thighs rubbed together of their own volition. _Wet. Definitely wet._

With your cheeks hollowed around his finger, Bucky stepped closer once again, wrapping a metal arm around your waist. “This you tryna get my attention, doll?”

You smiled around his finger, letting it slip out of your mouth as he trailed it down your chin, along your neck and to the top of your breast. “Yeah.” You breathed, happy to be back in his arms.

“Like makin’ me jealous, baby? Acting like a dirty little slut get your panties wet?”

_Holy shit._ You stared at him for a second before the filth he was talking actually registered, but then he continued. “You’re mine though, ain’t ya? Just a slut for me.” You stared at him a little longer, words caught in your throat under the intensity of his gaze. “Say it.” He growled as a harsh slap fell on your left buttcheek. You sucked in a sharp gasp at the stinging shock of it. “Fuckin’ say it, baby.”

“‘m yours.” You breathed, running hands up his arms to pull him closer. “I don’t wanna be with anyone else, Buck. Just you.”

His face was so close now, lips inches away as he grinned. “Liar.” He whispered, grabbing your ass with two hands to pull your body flush against his.

“No. Was just trying to make you jealous.” 

“Worked.” He hummed, letting wandering fingers slip under the hem of your shirt. “Couldn’t take my eyes off you in those short shorts the other day. So who’d you want first, hmm? Who’d you let bend you over first?”

You giggled, running both hands through his hair and shushing him with lips against his own. “Stop it.”

“Do whores even care? Should we just spread you over the dining table and let anyone have a go?” Bucky muttered, before pulling away to yank off your shirt. His eyes landed on your bra, just a blue satin and lace scrap. Practical, but pretty enough to hold his attention. 

“Bucky. I swear on my life.” You whined as one of his hands traced the cup gently, dancing the line where your skin was on show. “I want to be with you.” 

“I know baby, I believe you…” He said, other hand trailing to dance along the waistband of your jeans. The breath you didn’t know you’d been holding was released and your smile was uncontainable. While you’d known he’d been joking, it was still a relief to hear him say it. “…But makes your panties wet thinking about them, doesn’t it?”

_Shit_. “No.”

“No?”

You shook your head, threading your hands through his hair. With a withering look at you, Bucky undid the button on your jeans and slid his hand into them, feeling the wet heat of your panties. 

“You’re a bad liar, sweetheart.” He groaned.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, shutting your eyes at the sensation of his hand moving so gently against your heat. It was gone too soon. 

His fingers caressed your face as he steered you until your back hit the kitchen counter. “Don’t be.” He muttered against your skin, kissing along your jaw. “They don’t get to see you like this, all uptight and high strung. Are you drippin’ yet, baby?”

“…Buck.” You groaned, fisting hands into the sides of his shirt. 

“Yeah I thought so. You’re a bad girl, but you’re all mine ain’t ya?” He pulled back then, standing over you at full height before turning you sharply, letting your hips bang against the counter. 

“I’m yours.” You grunted steadying yourself with hands on cool marble. 

“Damn right.” He growled, before dipping thumbs into the waistband of your jeans, shimmying them down and letting you step out of them. “Let me see this.” Bucky smirked from behind you, running a metal hand over your panties. “This for me?” He asked, admiring the matching set. “What’s wrong, can’t find the words now but you were all talk with Tony at dinner, weren’t you? I was one smart comment away from havin’ you over the dining table and spanking this tight little ass into next week.”

Ignoring your gasp, Bucky bent you over the kitchen counter with a metal hand on your shoulder. Cold marble bit against the flesh of your stomach, chest and face. Your face was flushed - he’d seen you naked plenty of times but nothing made you feel quite like being bent over for him.

He was standing behind you, out of sight but close. His fingers ran over your ass, feeling out the smooth skin there before one of his thumbs pressed right up against the wet spot of your panties. “Spread your legs baby, I want to see just how wet I can make that cunt.” 

Without complaint, you shifted your hips to widen your stance, arching your back and pressing your chest into the marble and _goddamn it Bucky planned this_.

You’re not sure how much wetter you could have been, but his “good girl” made your core tighten all the same. He was quiet for a minute, and you were left listening to the shuddering of your own breath. 

When his hand collided with your arse, the gasp which parted your lips was born out of shock at the harsh sting. He hit it again before you could recover, and then a third smack - on the other cheek this time - followed up with a harsh squeeze after the blow landed. You could hardly help the moan which escaped when the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh blows hit in quick succession, nor your yelp as he grabbed at the stinging skin. 

“Shh doll, you’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught. In fact-” Bucky was behind you now, hardness pressing against your arse as fingers tangled in your hair. With a sharp tug, he pulled you to stand up, hips still pinned against the kitchen counter with his. Gently, as if he hadn’t just been beating your ass, both arms wound around you from behind. “Look baby.” It took a hot minute for the haze to settle in your mind enough to follow his train of thought. “Look at that elevator. Anyone could be up here in a minute seeing you moaning and horny, rubbing your tight ass against my cock like you’re gagging for it. Who should we invite first?” 

His hands wound up your stomach, coming to sit over the satin cups of your bra lightly. With gentle fingers he traced the bra cups as your head fall back onto his shoulder. With his hardness pressing up against your ass, you felt dizzy and hot. Pliant under his hands. _His._

With a gentle kiss to your temple, his fingers squeezed over your bra. “You feel so good, Buck.” You whispered into the air, pressing yourself against him.

“And you’re perfect. So fuckin’ perfect.” He grunted, rutting himself against you for friction. 

Humming, you reached back, hooking an arm around his head to play with the hair at the back of his neck. He leaned into you, kissing you with a willing tongue. “Gonna fuck me?” You murmured against his lips.

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“On how loud you’re gonna get.” He murmured in your ear before once again a flat hand against your back pressed you down onto the counter. He didn’t waste any time in beating on your ass this time with harsh, demanding spanks. After the second a whimper escaped your lips, and try as you might to keep them in, with nothing but the delicious sound of his hand reigning down on your backside you couldn’t contain the noises which left your mouth. It _hurt_. It really did, with every slap came a sharp twinge of pain, but it shot straight to your core and each had you squirming for friction. That was, until his second hand came to press on your back and _holy fuck,_ you were being held down and spanked.

It was almost too much, but with a particularly hard spank which had you yelping, they stopped. “Good girl.” He murmured, bending over to kiss your spine until you could feel the delicious friction of jean denim on raw spanked skin. 

“Bucky.” You groaned, pushing back against him even through the stinging pain. “I’m so wet, need you.” 

In a flash he had you sitting atop of the counter. The freezing marble beneath your skin made you jolt as he stepped between your thighs, and in the quiet moment where he let you get over the shock, he took your breath away. 

In the light of the kitchen, and with his face just inches from yours, you could finally see the blue of his eyes. They were almost completely covered over with lusting black, but made you smile all the same. As his lips parted and his forehead pressed against yours, you wound your hands over the fabric of his henley-clad shoulders. It registered deep in your mind that you were in nothing but lingerie while he was fully clothed, but it didn’t matter. Not really. 

Cradling his jaw with one hand, you breathed in the same air and pressed your lips gently against his for a fleeting moment. “Holy shit, baby.” You breathed as he smirked just a little, chasing your lips down with more sweet, innocent kisses. His hands rubbed your thighs softly as you got lost in the feeling of soft lips against your own, until the sting of his teeth had you rolling your hips with a gasp. The heat came back quickly then, the burning need for him which roared down to your very core. 

“Take it off, wanna touch you.” You said against his lips, tugging at the fabric of his shoulder but unwilling to let his lips leave yours. 

Bucky shifted away, and your eyes drank in the panes of tanned skin before you, all lean muscle and metal. You’d have stared longer if you could have, but he was on you again, slipping a sinful tongue between your lips before trailing kisses down your jaw and onto your neck, sucking hard at the juncture where your shoulder began. You moaned into the cool air, letting hands wander across his chest as your head fell back.

You could feel his lips curling against your skin as your legs wrapped around his waist, coaxing him to press skin on skin. “Did you get all dressed up for me?” He murmured, fingertips running along the cups of your bra. 

“Come on, need this.” You breathed back, as a hand trail down to rub the bulge in his jeans. He stopped kissing you then, pulling himself to stand up straight and meet your gaze. 

When he looked at you like that - with flared nostrils and parted lips - you could hardly breathe. Your fingers popped out the button of his jeans, pressed down the zipper and slipped inside to wrap around his hard cock. 

His gentle growl as your fingers teased him through the fabric was delicious. “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you princess?” He grunted, kissing you once more before letting arms curve around your thighs, palms pressing into your ass as he lifted you and walked in the direction of his bedroom. 

With your bodies pressed so close together, you took a tentative roll of your hips against him. The way his fingers squeezed into your ass to pull you more firmly against him brought a smile to your face. “Yeah.” You breathed back, head dizzy from the friction between your legs. “Gonna give it to me?” 

He hummed, letting your foot kick the bedroom door open before stepping inside and shutting it with his own. 

As he lowered you onto his bed, you unwrapped your limbs from where they were tangled and let him step away. The air settled between you. His eyes never left your body as he slid off his jeans, leaving him standing over you in tight, black boxer briefs. 

Your gaze never left his either, taking in the plains of his sculpted chest, the jagged scar tissue where flesh met metal, the floppy hair which threatened to cover his face. Best of all was the flex in his forearm as he slid a hand into his briefs. “You’re a piece of art, doll. Beautiful.” 

Sitting up, you rubbed your thighs together. “Buc-“

“-Touch yourself.” He interrupted, leaving no room for negotiation in his tone. 

It made your heart skip a beat. One thing to have his hands on you, up close and personal, another to be performing for him. This was new. 

As the steely silence permeated through the air, you shifted back a little on the bed, buying time while settling against his pillow. His eyes followed you, hand shifting against his cock. 

With thighs still firmly together, you slowly let your hands curve around your bra cups, noting the tilting of his head. In the quiet apartment, you wondered if he could hear how loudly your heart was beating. “I uh-, I don’t-.” 

Bucky’s lips curved into a smirk at your self conscious babbling. “Take it off and touch yourself.” He growled, shifting to sit on the corner of the bed. 

You unclipped the clasp swiftly and slid the straps over your shoulders, throwing the garment to the floor before cupping both bare breasts. Tentatively, you squeezed them, letting thumbs trail down to slip over hard nipples with a delicious twinge. Your panties were soaked and already uncomfortable, but finally having sensitive nipples stroked had your hips shifting. This was torture when all you wanted was his cock sliding in to you. 

Moaning softly, your hips rolled again, back arching into your hands as you watched him watching you. “Feels good, Buck.”

“Yeah?” He groaned back, metal hand reaching out to still your ankle on the bed. “Can see how wet you are from here, baby. Take your panties off.” 

Emboldened by his dark gaze, you shimmied your panties down before discarding them too. With a sigh, you sat back on the bed finally naked. 

Bucky’s hand stroked up your calf to your knee, tapping gently. “Spread your legs for me.” 

You did as he asked, finally letting the cool air hit your hot centre, feeling just how wet you had become. You were in half a mind to cover your face, but then you’d miss the way he looked at you like you’d just hung the moon. All of a sudden playing with your chest wasn’t enough - not even close. 

As if he’d read your mind, Bucky’s eyes met yours once again. “Be a good girl and play with your clit.” Breath hitching in your throat, it blew your mind how he could say something so filthy with such a straight face. _Because he was serious._

Chewing on your lip, your fingers wandered between your legs, slipping into the dripping wetness before drawing the first tight circle against your clit. 

“Bucky.” You whined, watching his hand still working underneath cloth. Never did you think you’d be fine with being spread out like this, hand between your legs under his gaze. His metal hand slid back down your leg to your ankle, absentmindedly caressing the smooth skin. 

With a further gasp you set up a slow pace, rubbing tight circles on your clit, each one shooting tiny pangs of electric pleasure through you. Moaning softly, your spare hand trailed back up to play with your breasts again. The familiar curl of heat flamed in your lower stomach as Bucky shifted once again, twisting until he was nearly facing you, eyeing up the slide of your fingers like a starving man.

You swore into the air, pressing a little harder on your clit. “I‘m gonna come.” You groaned, hoping it’d make him mount you already. 

Instead, he just shook his head. “No, you’re not.” He breathed, before pulling off his underwear and resettling himself with a hand around his cock. God really did a number when he created James Buchanan Barnes. You didn’t know where to look. The slide of his palm over his thick, wet cock was a fantasy. 

“I’m… not?” You breathed confused, shifting your legs a little wider in invitation. 

“No. You’re not gonna come. If you come tonight it’ll be on my cock.” The ‘ _if’_ sat heavy in the room. You met his eyes, slowing your hand to delay your orgasm and sure enough, his tight jaw showed just how serious he was. “Fingers now. Just one.” He grunted, own hand keeping a slow pace up and down his cock.

You did as he ordered, sliding your middle finger into your heat without delay. It wasn’t nearly enough, but the intrusion was enough to make you moan if only to see his eyes flutter shut at the sound. Sliding it in and out of your cunt made your toes curl. _Not enough._ You lined up your ring finger too before meeting his eyes for confirmation. With a quick nod, you pressed it in with a shuddering breath. 

“That’s it, darlin’. Fuckin’ love watching you.” You groaned at his words, slipping your fingers in and out faster, letting the palm of your hand rub against your clit. He watched you steadily, eyes trailing over every inch of exposed skin available. You could tell he was turned on with his unsteady breaths and the way his fist was getting progressively tighter on his cock, but it was nothing compared to the heat within you which threatened to spill over at any minute. 

“Fuck me.” You gasped, edging closer with every second, fingers moving faster. 

“No.” He grunted, but moved all the same until he kneeled between your legs. You couldn’t escape the pathetic whine which slipped out, nor the irritation at his subsequent chuckle. 

“Another finger. And faster.” He ordered, sitting back and looking like sin. 

With a bite of your lip, and a deep breath, you pressed a third finger in too, feeling the tightness of your cunt stretch around your digits. Pulling them out before pressing back in a little quicker than last time as the delicious coils of pleasure shot through your centre. “Can I come, Buck? Please.” You whined, fucking yourself a little slower.

In a flash he was on you, hovering over with a metal arm holding his weight by your head. Bucky’s blue eyes held yours as he smirked and shook his head just a fraction. “No, you can’t.” 

“Then I can’t go faster. I’ll come.” 

A string of incoherent noises were punched from your lungs as a hand covered yours and thrust your fingers in and out quickly. “Fuck!” You yelped into his mouth, grasping at his bicep. 

The rhythmic, wet slide of him fucking your own fingers into you was interrupted only by the loud ‘ _uh’s_ ’ slipping from your mouth. You tried to squirm away from the hard push of his fingers, but that became impossible when he pressed his forehead against yours. “Just a little more. Don’t come.”

“Too good-“ You panted, spare hand pushing back his hair so his eyes could bore into your own.

“I don’t care how good it feels.” He growled, increasing the pace. “You better not come.”

You were so close. You forced your hips to hold still and tried with everything you had to hold on. With a whine, you broke eye contact to bite the pillow next to your head. 

Then, without warning, Bucky pulled your hand from your centre and pinned it by your head. Your hips ground against his skin, body still chasing the high you were so close to, but with a groan you felt it slip away. 

Tears prickled in your eyes, though you couldn’t pinpoint why. The overwhelming surge of emotion tore through you and there was no way that you could stop the tears from slipping out. In the quiet seconds after your ruined orgasm, you mustered the courage to meet his eyes again. 

His lips just inches from yours, Bucky looked almost as wrecked as you felt. He groaned softly, releasing his grip on your wrist and curling a hand under the small of your back instead. “God, you look real pretty when you cry, doll.”

Leaning forwards, you let your lips press against his lightly. The swell in your chest only magnified then. 

“You okay?” He muttered against your lips, gently thumbs soothing your skin. 

You nodded and whispered, “Keep going.” 

Bucky’s grin turned boyish then, as he rolled and pulled you with him. You landed upright, straddling his stomach. “Funny how you can be good when you want to be. Isn’t it? Teasin’ me all day like a cheap whore but good as fuckin’ gold right now.” His hands shifted to your hips. “Let’s see how long it lasts. Ride me.” 

Running both hands along his toned chest there was nothing you wanted to do more. Reaching underneath, you grasped his hard cock and lined it up with your centre, before slowly pressing it in. The stretch of him was orgasmic in itself, as was the groan he let slip when you were almost fully seated. It was always difficult to take the last inch of him. You could, but it felt so fucking big, almost like it was about to be too much. Tonight he left you no room to negotiate, grabbing your hips and pressing it deep until all of him was sheathed inside. 

“Oh my god” you gasped, head thrown back to the ceiling to avoid looking at the sight beneath you. With a deep breath and hands resting against his abs, you rolled your hips tentatively against him. Slow at first, until you could both stand one without moaning, you ground your hips against his, taking his cock with shallow thrusts. 

That was, until Bucky got impatient and lifted your hips with firm hands, pulling you almost off before letting his hardness fill you up entirely. Knowing what he wanted, you leaned forwards and repeated, fucking yourself on the full length of him. The feeling was indescribable, looking down at his gorgeous form as you took him. The ache in your thighs felt like no big deal when his fingers ran up the length of your stomach to your breasts, rolling and pinching at your nipples for the first time that night. That familiar heat returned with full force, pressure building at your core which threatened to get too much very soon.

“Can I come, Buck?” You whined, still keeping pace as you rode him.

“Bet they can all hear you, doll. Bet they all know what a dirty little slut you are for me, asking to come.” Bucky grunted back, though you could tell it was hard for him to keep a level voice. 

Sliding a hand up to his shoulder, you leaned over him as your hips continued to work. Your fingers traced around his jaw, as more moans fell from your lips. The pressure was so much, not just at your cunt but in your chest too, tears prickling at your eyes once again. “Bucky, please. I can’t-, I fucking need to come for you right now.” 

“Take my cock so well don’t you? I’d love to feel you come on it. Shame you’ve been such filthy slut today.” You whined at his words, trying to slow the roll of your hips and starve off your impending orgasm. Bucky was having none of it, as he grabbed your waist once again and lifted you on and off of his cock, thrusting up from the bed. The wet slap of skin on skin had your nails digging into his back as you cried out.

“Don’t you dare fuckin’ come.” Bucky growled, fucking into your tight cunt brutally. No matter how you squirmed, or what you thought of, it was too late. The pressure was too much and with a harsh slam of his cock into your heat, your orgasm ripped through your body in sharp waves. 

The scream which escaped your lips was loud, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care with the way his hips kept thrusting to draw out your high. 

Coming down, your hand slid to his shoulder again as his hips slowed to let you settle on his hard member, clenching with the aftershocks. “I’m sorry, Buck.” You panted, trying to read his glazed expression. 

He sat up then, hugging both arms around your waist so that you sat in his lap. “Fuckin’ unreal baby. Unreal.” 

You whimpered, stroking at his shoulders as he held you tight to him. Oh so gently, he pulled out, groaning as he went. “Fuck, you get so tight when you come.” He grumbled, before reaching up and wrapping his human hand around your throat. “But you shouldn’t have done that, babygirl.” 

Before you could start to plead your case, Bucky slid his hand to your jaw, pulling you in for a filthy kiss which left you boneless. As he drew back, he caught your hips and in a split second you were face down in bedsheets, knees cradled by the mattress. 

His hands were on your ass now, gripping on the skin he’d spanked so recently. “Hmm, I don’t think this could take another spanking.” He said, as you felt the head of his cock rub against your clit. It sent shockwaves through your body, little leftover tendrils of your orgasm still spasming through your system.

Gently, his cock pushed into your cunt again. The bedsheet pressing into your cheek was rough, but nothing in the world was going to get you to move from where you knelt, ass in the air and waiting to be fucked by your soldier. 

It was a lot. _Too much,_ in fact, to have his cock slowly fucking the air from your lungs so quickly after an orgasm, but Bucky kept you well distracted with his ramblings. “What else can we do, hmm? Can’t take a spanking without getting wet, can’t take a cock without coming on it. You really are a dirty little slut.” He said, almost conversationally. 

“For you.” You added, though your voice was cracked and strained by the way your face was pressed into the bed.

That made him smile, cheer audible in his voice. “Maybe. Or maybe you’d rather I go get some friends. This little pussy’s not done yet, is it? Or else it wouldn’t be taking my cock now. Who’d you want next? We could let Steve have a go, I don’t mind sharing with him? What about Tony, but he’s an ass man? Pietro? Suck his cock like you sucked his finger? Wonder how pretty you’d be after we’ve passed you around.”

His words were playful, but still made you shudder, fingers grasping at the sheets as you moaned for him. “Bucky…”

“Yeah, babygirl I’m here.” He grunted, as he quickened the pace just a little, but still kept his thrusts light and shallow. _Fucking super-soldier stamina_. “Look good like this.”

His human hand slid from the back of your neck all the way to the curve of your ass, as his cock filled you. “Hmm. I wonder.” He grunted behind you. “You gonna be a slut for me tonight, doll?”

_As if letting him raw you from behind wasn’t enough._ You pushed up to your hands and knees, glancing back over your shoulder to see him. Your cunt clenched down on his cock as you took in how he watched it disappear, hair hanging down to cast shadows over his face. 

He hissed, muttered a cuss before slicking a finger through your wetness. Just then, with his cock still fucking into you, you felt his finger press gently over your second hole. 

You couldn’t help gasping, back arching at the thought. A hand wound tightly in your hair, pulling your head back. “Like that idea?”

You moaned in response, grinding your hips back to meet his hard cock. 

“Wanna hear you say it.” He growled.

It was hard, what with how your head was pulled back and the air was being fucked out of your lungs, but somehow you managed out a strained “Yes.”

“Yes, you want me to fuck your tight little ass?”

He let go of your hair this time, letting your face push back into the bedsheets. Probably for the best, with how the flush was rising in your cheeks. Maybe if he couldn’t actually see the words coming out of your mouth they’d be less humiliating.

“Yeah Buck.” You muttered, keening at the gentle rub of his thumb on your hip. “Take it.”

With a gentle, coaxing pressure Buck pressed a slick finger into you, slowing the thrust of his cock in your pussy. “Love seeing you like this.” He grunted. 

It was so fucking _Bucky_ , filthy and X-rated but sweet and gentle. With words caught in your throat, you reached up to cover his metal hand on your hip. It was good, it’s so fucking good to have him like this, pressing a second finger into your ass as he leant over to kiss at your shoulder. Overstimulated and overwhelmed, the stretch of his fingers was _a lot_ , too much and not enough in equal amounts. He was hardly even fucking you now, just letting his cock hold you open while his fingers played with your ass, like it wasn’t getting to him at all, like he could do it all day. 

“Want your come, Buck.” You whined, somewhat coherently while your face was buried in sheets. You felt his smile against your shoulder, the accompanying groan music to your ears.

“You’ll have it. Gonna take it like a good girl, ain’t ya?” _Jesus fucking Christ._

He wasn’t always like this, sometimes it was primal and incoherent and other times he could take you apart with words before he’d even touched you. This though, this filthy kind of torture was brand new. His two fingers slid in and out, and before long there was a third working itself in with soft presses. 

Your face was flushed, and it was so fucking hot in his room even though you were totally bare. As three of his fingers stretched open your ass, it wasn’t so much the sensation which had pleasure curling tight in your centre, as the sheer depravity of it all. “Now Buck, need it please.” You found yourself saying. 

He untangled his body from yours for just a second, letting you push yourself to all fours before hands around your hips flipped you to your back. Finally you could breathe. 

_Only you couldn’t_ , because now he was right there. Kneeling between your legs with a hand fisted around his cock. All hard muscle, glistening with a thin sheet of sweat and dark eyes which met yours. Handsome, sinful and otherworldly. 

You reached for him before you could stop yourself, sitting up to stroke at his cheek. But with a tender kiss, Bucky pressed you back down to lie against the pillows, hovering over you. “Ready, baby?” He breathed, reaching between you to line up his cock with your ass. 

The head catching made the breath catch in your throat. Hands ran over his shoulders and down his arm to wrap around his metal wrist - _yup, this was real._ _Definitely happening._

You nodded slowly, as his human hand came up to cradle your face. “Keep your eyes on me.” He said, stroking a thumb down your cheekbone as his hips pressed forward.

With adrenaline coursing and his heated gaze locked on yours, the pressure became too much and his cock started pressing in. Your jaw dropped. It felt like being split in half. The stretch was beyond anything you’d had before, the sound which escaped your lips was somewhere between a scream and a moan. He was so gentle, every tiny press of his hips came with a stall until you started breathing again. _Shit, was he always so fucking big?_ It was like you could feel him in your chest, and yet every time your eyes started to roll back, Bucky warned you with a tight fist in your hair. “Eyes on me.” He growled. 

It hurt, but you didn’t want it to end. The way his eyes bore into yours, taking in every change in your expression was a dream. You were frozen for a second as his hips finally - _finally_ \- met yours. Then, it hit you all at once. “Oh my fucking god.” You gasped into his mouth as his forehead pressed against your own. 

Bucky’s hips rolled against yours gently at first, pressing his cock from deep to deeper inside. His groan was delicious. “Sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. Jesus Christ-“ He groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he got more adventurous with his thrusts, pulling out almost all the way before filling you again. 

It still hurt, but was so beyond filthy at the same time. You could do little more than hold on to him, hands wrapped around his wrists as your back arched, pressing your chest against his. “That’s it, doll. Take it, fuckin’ take my cock up your ass.” 

Cheeks flushed, you could hardly help clenching down on him. “Shit. Such a tight little slut for me, you were made for this. Made to take my cock. Feel like a fuckin’ dream.” His thrusts were faster now, rocking into you rhythmically, tiny shoots of pleasure ripping through you every time his skin pressed against your clit.

“Touch yourself for me. Wanna see you come again.” He growled as he buried his head into your neck and pressed hot, wet kisses against your jugular. 

It took a second for the words to actually register. You uncurled your hand from where it held his wrist in a death grip, trailing it down his body to feel where you were connected. The first touch to your clit was electrifying. “Bucky.” You groaned, rubbing tight, purposeful circles as he fucked into you. 

“Gonna come for me? Come from getting your ass fucked?” 

It didn’t take long, not with him growling into your neck, filling you faster and faster while your fingers danced over your clit. “‘- gonna come.” You groaned, feeling the pressure build.

Without missing a beat, Bucky lifted his head, fucking into you faster still. “Do it, let me feel how fuckin’ tight your ass gets on my cock when you come.” 

Between his filthy words and your fingers on your clit, your jaw dropped open in a silent scream as your orgasm hit. Bucky fucked you through it, hips slapping against yours as you shook, writhing on his bedsheets. Gasping breaths and dirty moans filled the air as you quivered, oblivious to everything but him. 

He was still going, breath shaky and thrusts a little erratic. As sense - what was left of it, at least - returned to you, you brushed his hair away. “Need you to come in me now, Buck.” You breathed, fingers shaking where they stroked his face. _Holy shit, your voice was wrecked._

It has the desired effect as his eyes meet yours with a quick nod. “So tight — fuck — take it so well.” And yeah, he was close and as close to incoherent as he ever was. 

“Fill me up, please, Buck.” You whined as his head fell against your collar bone, bruising thrusts slapping against your hips. That did it, and with a filthy groan you felt his cock throb as he came. After a few shallow thrusts, he stilled as you let your hands run up and down the thick muscles of his back.

After a minute, he shifted to kiss you, gentle and innocent as anything, mouth smothering your whimper as he pulled out of your ass. Then he sat back, eyes flitting to the space between your legs where his come was no doubt trickling out of you. Nice to know that no matter the decade they were from, men still loved a comeshot. 

As a pleasant silence fell over the apartment again, Bucky pressed a soft kiss to your knee, and murmured a “don’t move,” before heading into the en suite. You couldn’t move if you wanted to, between basking in the afterglow of a strong orgasm and the ache between your legs. It was uncomfortable sure, but soothed by the strong scent of him as you dug your face further into the pillows of his bed. 

When he returned, he cleaned you up. Not just the mess between your legs, but the fingers you’d come on, the budding bruises on your hip where his metal hand squeezed too hard, the light tear tracks left from your mascara. He was so good at this, the after. Your chest could hardly take it, tight and melancholy, as you wondered how anyone could have ever hurt him. How you could live with yourself knowing that you did earlier.

He’d thrown the quilt over your body and slipped in close. It was studying the chisel in his jaw and the blue in his eyes that words finally came back to you. “James Buchanan Barnes…” You whispered in the quiet, “…you have the filthiest mouth of anyone I’ve ever met.”

His grin matched yours, chuckling. “You didn’t seem to mind.” 

You shook your head a little, face pressed into the soft pillow which smelled like him. “You’re so good to me.” You breathed, eyes shutting so you didn’t have to see how he’d take it.

Bucky was quiet for a second, before a gentle hand stroked over your naked hip. “You’re my girl.” He said softly.

“I am.” You affirmed as the quiet fell again. Opening your eyes, you stroked over his cheek, brushing stray hair behind his ear as you whispered, “I don’t want anyone but you, Buck. Promise.”

“I know, baby.” He replied instantly. “But you got me real good today. I don’t like sharing.”

It twinged your heart, to know that you’d hurt him. Still, his eyes bore into yours. “You don’t have to. I don’t want this to be a secret anymore.”

“Good.” He replied with a smile.

It took you a second to read it before you rolled your eyes, sighing out a playful, “Is that a ‘good because I already told Steve?’”

“In my defence, he worked it out himself. I just didn’t deny.” He jested.

“How are we gonna tell the rest of them?” You thought out loud.

Bucky pulled you closer, letting soft fingertips draw pictures on your back. “Worry about it tomorrow.” 

“What are we gonna tell them? Are you my boyfriend? Seems a little redundant given your age.”

“Shut up.” He grinned again, swatting at your ass lightly. Then the quiet came again and there was little to do but watch him. “You gonna stay?” He said, his words punctuated with tired eyes.

“Bucky.” You breathed back, closing the gap between your lips to kiss him as softly as you could manage. “I don’t think I can walk right now.” Despite feeling his smile against your lips, you tact on an, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.” 

_________________________

You were woken by the bright light of a beautiful New York morning and a warm set of lips on your shoulder. Your fingers ran along the metal of the arm wrapped around you as Bucky nuzzled into your hair. After ten minutes or so, the call of morning coffee was too strong and you untangled yourself from him, pretending his eyes didn’t follow your naked form as you pulled on a shirt from his closet and tamed your hair with a hand through it. 

The chill of the tiled floor bit at your feet as you padded towards the kitchen, before your heart jumped into your mouth. 

Huddled around the island were Tony, Bruce, Thor, Nat, Clint, Steve, Wanda, Vision and Piet, all staring right back at you, frozen. 

As if it was going to help your case, you let the chill take over your body and went invisible. Call it instinct. Yet the nine continued to stare at where you once were as you felt the rising heat flush your invisible cheeks. Clint was the first to move as he turned the tap off. It was quickly followed by Thor grinning wide, while Tony looked like he could just burst. 

“Hey doll, could y-“ Like you, Bucky stopped dead in his tracks just a foot away, eyeing the Avengers in his kitchen. “Woa-What’s going on?” He asked, and you were thankful he had the sense to pull on some underwear before trudging out. 

Tony’s grin was maniacal, “Team breakfast. Thought since you missed dessert we needed another catchup. Haven’t seen Ghost girl, have you? About yey high, hickey on her neck, walking with a limp, last seen wearing your clothes.”

“I-… ah.” Bucky floundered. 

“You know Stark, I’m pretty sure that’s her shirt on the floor.” Nat sang, from her perch on the counter, nodding to your discarded clothing from last night.

“Well would you look at that.” Tony said. “Not sure I’d sit there if I were you. I’ve got some interesting CCTV footage which would put you off that particular slab of marble for life.”

If anyone hadn’t caught you before you hid from view, the audible gasp which slipped your lips definitely gave you away. _Fuck_. 

You would feel your cheeks positively burning, heart hammering, as strong arms slipped around you and a familiar figure nuzzled at your still-invisible hair. “You knew?!” You hissed at them, never having been more grateful for your power. 

“So firstly you’re not nearly as smart as you think, JARVIS always knows where everyone is, and secondly yeah we knew. You’ve been eye-fucking each other for months, not to mention the audio files from this floor have been somewhat colourful as of late.” Stark rattled, before biting into a croissant. _Oh my god._

“Congratulations on the sex, friends.” Thor smiled, raising a mug in your - still invisible - direction. “Breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... that happened. 
> 
> Please drop a comment down below if you enjoyed this fic. Do we want a part 2? Send over any requests for drabbles or fics to Tumblr - euvixen


End file.
